Unnamed Characters
Armoured Mordor Troll Chieftain: Rogrog II *Aunts of Smeagol: Tulip, Violet *Azog's Lieutenant:Brukraksh *Azog's Orc Underling:Bulthor *Beacon Guard:Eradur *Brother of Dervorin:Arvaethor *Brother of Lenwe:Eöwa *Champion Orc:Flurg *Children of Atanalcar:Lossiel, Alimon *Children of Elros:Vardamir Nólimon, Tindomiel, Manwendil, Atanalcar *Children of Manwendil:Pirinde, Lávarien, Ixalwen *Children of Tar-Amandil:Tar-Elendil, Eärendur, Mairen *Corsair Captain:Dalamyr *Corsair Lieutenant:Bravahn Castamirion *Cousin of Ioreth:Sanorë *Cousin of Rowlie Appledore:Harry Appledore *Daugher of Borlas:Anneth *Daughter of Angbor:Earwen *Daughter of Calimehtar, mother of Minohtar:Hinanwen *Daughter of Helm:Freawyn *Daughters of Húrin the Tall:Morwen *Daughter of Larnach:Hathal *Daughter of Tar-Amandil:Mairen *Daughters of Aragorn and Arwen:Raineiel, Eldarian, Esteliel, Seninde *Daughters of Celdrahil:Merien and Edhetariel *Daughters of Finwe and Indis:Faniel *Daughters of Ingwe:Indil *Daughters of Olwe:Olwen *Daughters of Ecthelion II:Aiavalë, Hareth, Luinmir, Maiabriel, Aerin, Urwen, Haleth, Andreth *Daughter of Ioreth:Noreth *Daughter of Vardilme:Aistanis *Dwarf Miner:Ralin the Miner *elf maiden (Rivendell):Andriel *Gothmog's Underling:Grarbag *Haleth's female guards:Haradi, Moreth, Halese, Angeth, Argant, Celinn, Ebrith, Gamain, Muirenn *Husband of Vardilme:Annúndir *Indil: Brother of Ingil *King of Eagles (Hobbit):Gwaewar *Lalia Clayhanger *Last King of Cardolan:Ostoher of Cardolan *Lord of Ringló Vale (Father of Dervorin):Morvirin Borhador *Master of Lake-town:Calamar Moneybags *Warden of the Houses of Healing:Torchún *Father of Aerandir:Raindir *Father of Aghan:Ôshaghan *Father of Amarie:Hendumaica *Father of Amdir Malgalad:Galathil Esteldir *Father of Anaire:Erénthamo *Father of Angamaite and Sangahyando:Castaher *Father of Annael:Forngil *Father of Aranwë:Arandil *Father of Arminas:Aracaumo *Father of Azaghal:Dwálin II the Wise *Father of Azog:Urzog *Father of Bard:Harbard *Father of Barliman Butterbur:Barney Butterbur *Father of Beechbone *Father of Beleg:Eithedir *Father of Beorn:Bera *Father of Beruthiel:Belegorn *Father of Bill Ferny:Bill Ferny the Elder *Father of Bill, Bert and Tom:Huggin *Father of Bob:Nick Thistledew *Father of Brodda and Broddun: Brogad *Father of Castamir:Calimer *Father of Cirdan:Nelmo *Father of Daeron (Doriath):Othon *Father of Deagol:Béogol *Father of Duilin of Gondolin: Cassion *Father of Vëantur:Earonwe *Father of Ecthelion:Ehtyaro *Father of Edrahil:Vorimelen *Father of Egalmoth (Gondolin):Iniswe *Father of Eldalóte:Finyairo *Father of Elatan:Undómion *Father of Elemmakil:Hyámo *Father of Elemmíre:Elenyo *Father of Elenwe:Lavaraldo *Father of Elwe, Elmo and Olwe:Nelwe *Father of Enerdhil:Thúlion *Father of Eol:Aiar *Father of Erellont:Himaer *Father of Erestor:Ecthelion Eriest *Father of Erkenbrand:Alebrand *Father of Falathar:Falasson *Father of Farmer Maggot:Bogman Maggot *Father of Fimbrethil:Ornadar *Father of Finwe:Tata *Father of Flói:Fróin *Father of Forlong:Farlang *Father of Freca:Wiga *Father of Fuinur:Edhelion *Father of Galdor (Gondolin):Elencirya *Father of Galdor (Lindon):Luinaer *Father of Galion:Baragond *Father of Gamling:Gamol *Father of Garulf:Guthlaf *Father of Gelmir (Falas): Iorthon *Father of Ghan-buri-Ghan:Ghân *Father of Gilbarad:Galdor *Father of Girion:Gir *Father of Gleowine:Deorwine *Father of Glirhuin:Aurhuin *Father of Glorfindel:Athyamo Valandur *Father of Golfimbul:Golhim *Father of Golasgil:Gundor, Minohtar *Father of Grim: Gram *Father of Grishnakh:Urzgol *Father of Guilin:Nencelma *Father of Guthlaf:Leod *Father of Haldir, Rumil and Orophin:Elloth Pelendur *Father of Harry and Ned Goatleaf:Ben Goatleaf *Father of Hatholdir:Himeldir *Father of Henderch:Bercham, Halabor *Father of Hendor:Himduin *Father of Herumor:Edhelion *Father of Hirgon:Landroval *Father of Hirluin:Hirgon *Father of Horn:Lagbert *Father of Hurin of the Keys *Father of Ingwe:Imin *Father of Ioreth:Mellas *Father of Ithilbor:Araheldir *Father of Khamûl:Tanûl *Father of Labadal: Aluin *Father of Lagduf:Shukhúr *Father of Larnach:Laroch *Father of Legolas of Gondolin:Alalmion *Father of Lenwe:Kyalpa *Father of Lindir:Neredir Haerion *Father of Lindorie:Alcarion *Father of Lorgan:Lorhast *Father of Mablung (Doriath):Hithfaeron *Father of Mahtan:Málwe *Father of Malbeth:Malarad *Father of Mat Heathertoes:Hubert Heathertoes *Father of Mauhur:Umbaug *Father of Meleth (Gondolin):Elmith *Father of Míriel:Ilthaner Thorno *Father of Mithrellas:Thondir *Father of Mogru:Tenba *Father of Muzgash:Yod *Father of Naugladur:Úri *Father of Nellas:Lalvon *Father of Nimrodel:Duilion *Father of Nob (Bree):Marcho Burhop *Father of Orontor:Falasdir *Father of Oropher:Elorn Firnaithon *Father of Pengolodh:Penlodh *Father of Penlod:Ráner *Father of Radbug:Pugraft *Father of Radhruin:Korsos *Father of Robin Smallburrow:Pat Proudfoot *Father of Ragnir the Outlaw: *Father of Rôg:Canwe *Father of Salgant:Nandino *Father of Shagrat:Yod *Father of Smeagol:Rithregol *Father of Telchar:Harsk *Father of The eigth of the Nazgûl:Sen Jey the Illusion-weaver *Father of The fifth of the Nazgûl:Ciryamir *Father of The fourth of the Nazgûl:Ûmra *Father of The ninth of the Nazgûl:Kîonid Achef *Father of The seventh of the Nazgûl:Adûnahil *Father of The sixth of the Nazgûl:Ôwin *Father of The third of the Nazgûl:Dendra Wim *Father of Tom Pickthorn:Bill Pickthorn *Father of Ufthak:Lugor *Father of Uglúk:Pok *Father of Vidugavia:Marhaidureik, Viduscalmi *Father of the Witch-King:Tar-Ciryatan *First Uruk-hai to die at Helm's Deep:Groblug *Fish Monger:Halad Haulage *Grandmother of Sméagol:Ildra *Grandsons of Castamir:Castamaite *Great white Gundabad Warg Matriarch:Drauom *Gundabad Hunter Orc:Tolg *Handmaids of Ancalimë:Ireth, Glorelleth *Hobbit Lads and lasses (Tooks):Isengar Took, Hildifons Took, Fosco Took, Boffo Took, Boffo North-Took, Belladonna Took *Hobbit-girls of Hobbiton: *Husband of Lalwen:Mercandil *Lover of Tindomiel:Nandisse *Children of Atanalcar:Lossiel, Alimon *Lady of the Blue Brooch (Cardolan princess):Nirnadel *maidens of Dale:Ianne, Hel *Man Flesh Uruk:Mauhúr *Minstrel of Gondor:Taliesin *Mother of Adaldrida Bolger:Dina Diggle *Mother of Adamanta Chubb:Heather Chubb *Mother of Adrahil I:Dúlinde *Mother of Aerandir:Dúlim *Mother of Agathor:Damar *Mother of Aghan:Môn *Mother of Aglahad:Zîran *Mother of Alfrida of the Yale:Tiffanie of the Yale *Mother of Algund:Merin *Mother of Amarië:Melimalótë *Mother of Amethyst Hornblower:Cair Hornblower *Mother of Anairë:Aistinde, Alcarien *Mother of Anborn:Bana *Mother of Andróg:Arlen *Mother of Angamaitë, Sangahyando:Edheliel *Mother of Angrim:Zîrmin *Mother of Annael:Ladrengil *Mother of Arachon:Anais *Mother of Aranwë:Írimë Lanyare *Mother of Arminas:Histeala *Mother of Arthad:Arthanne *Mother of Asgon:Gerend *Mother of Azaghâl:Tahîn *Mother of Azog:Omillska *Mother of Balbo Baggins:Susanna Baggins *Mother of Barach:Zegar *Mother of Baranor:Ranid *Mother of Bard Bowman:Helga *Mother of Barliman Butterbur:Betsy Butterbur *Mother of Beechbone:Meadowtail *Mother of Beleg Cúthalion:Belegornel *Mother of Bell Goodchild:Pearl Goodchild *Mother of Bëor:Meruth *Mother of Beorn:Ides *Mother of Beregar:Elonis *Mother of Bert (Troll):Winifred *Mother of Berúthiel:Morbereth, Nûluzâira *Mother of Bifur:Norn *Mother of Bill Butcher:Day Butcher *Mother of Bill Ferny:Freda Ferny *Mother of Bob (Bree Hobbit):Mira Thistledew *Mother of Bodo Proudfoot:Camilla Proudfoot *Mother of Bodruith:Eitha *Mother of Bofur, Bombur:Gná *Mother of Bór:Iar *Mother of Bregalad:Galadnîn *Mother of Brodda:Olag *Mother of Bucca Oldbuck:Beppa Oldbuck *Mother of Buldar:Sith *Mother of Camellia Sackville:Flora Sackville *Mother of Carc:Cra *Mother of Castamir:Arthíriel *Mother of Ceorl:Gerla *Mother of Chica Chubb:Donna Chubb *Mother of Círdan:Nórene *Mother of Cora Goodbody:Alberta Goodbody *Mother of Cottar:Uralda *Mother of Daeron (Doriath):Redhril *Mother of Dagnir:Rain *Mother of Dairuin:Girlaen *Mother of Damrod:Sirien *Mother of Déagol :Ern *Mother of Dervorin:Luinmir *Mother of Diamond of Long Cleeve:Yule of Long Cleeve *Mother of Dina Diggle:Annie Diggle *Mother of Dírhael:Nínaen *Mother of Dís, Frerin and Thorin Oakenshield:Bris II *Mother of Dori, Nori, Ori:Kori *Mother of Dorlas:Arleth *Mother of Duilin of Gondolin: Tuilinde *Mother of Duilin and Derufin:Andreth Darabeth *Mother of Duinhir :Mithrellas *Mother of Dúnhere:Grid *Mother of Ebor:Neneth *Mother of Ecthelion:Calcawen *Mother of Edrahil:Filice *Mother of Egalmoth:Miriel *Mother of Eglantine Banks:Griselda Banks *Mother of Eilinel:Laidhril *Mother of Elatan:Lómwë *Mother of Eldacar:Galeneth *Mother of Eldalótë:Capalinde *Mother of Elemmakil:Elenehte *Mother of Elemmírë:Indile *Mother of Elenwë:Elenilme *Mother of Elfhild:Ethelthryth *Mother of Elmar:Eran *Mother of Elwë, Olwë and Elmo:Sepori *Mother of Enerdhil:Niqiswe *Mother of Enthor:Reis *Mother of Eöl:Amara, Elmeth *Mother of Éomund:Hildóra *Mother of Éothain:Morwen of Windhelm *Mother of Erellont:Annuiel *Mother of Erestor:Vanilire Palanwen *Mother of Erkenbrand *Mother of Estella Bolger:Rosamunda Bolger *Mother of Estelmo *Mother of Falathar:Midhloth *Mother of Fangluin *Mother of Fangorn: *Mother of Farmer Maggot:Rhaga Puddyfoot *Mother of Fastolph Bolger:Cora Goodbody *Mother of Fastred of Greenholm *Mother of Filibert Bolger:Gerda Bolger *Mother of Fimbrethil:Nimbrethil, Palebirch *Mother of Findegil:Golchalad *Mother of Finglas:Redmaple *Mother of Finwë:Tatië *Mother of Fladrif *Mother of Flói:Flá *Mother of Folco Boffin:Ivy Boffi *Mother of Forhend:Lagin *Mother of Forlong:Mareth *Mother of Forweg:Aldrin *Mother of Frár:Gûn *Mother of Freca:Scyld *Mother of Fuinur *Mother of Galdor of the Havens:Sainfalas *Mother of Galdor (Gondolin):Endaquete *Mother of Galdor:Gildis, Hareth *Mother of Galion:Gilmeth *Mother of Gálmód *Mother of Gamil Zirak:Nâla *Mother of Gárulf *Mother of Gelmir:Emerthril *Mother of Gerda Boffin:Sapphira Brockhouse *Mother of Gethron:Brisil *Mother of Ghân:Mîn *Mother of Gilbarad *Mother of Gildis:Tur *Mother of Gildor Inglorion:Riwen *Mother of Gildor:Nienna *Mother of Gilly Brownlock:Broomhild Brownlock *Mother of Gimli:Milli *Mother of Gléowine:Ethung *Mother of Glirhuin:Glirin *Mother of Glorfindel:Findis Alassinde *Mother of Golasgil:Aerin *Mother of Golfimbul *Mother of Gorbag:Graimael *Mother of Gorhendad Oldbuck:Mabena *Mother of Gormadoc Brandybuck:Tilla Brandybuck *Mother of Griffo Boffin:Griselda Boffin *Mother of Grim:Aedhehdrith, Cwen *Mother of Grimbold:Elgyth *Mother of Grishnákh:Durzkha *Mother of Grithnir:Mure *Mother of Guilin:Litsenis *Mother of Guthláf *Mother of Gwaihir, Landroval:Nammabrethil *Mother of Halbarad:Evonwyn *Mother of Haldad:Dareth *Mother of Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin:CalphienLossellë *Mother of Háma *Mother of Hamfast of Gamwich *Mother of Hanna Goldworthy:Gail Goldworthy *Mother of Harry Goatleaf:Ben Goatleaf *Mother of Hathaldir *Mother of Hatholdir:Lhéril *Mother of Henderch *Mother of Hendor:Beriedis *Mother of Herucalmo:Lalisse *Mother of Herumor *Mother of Hilda Bracegirdle:Bell Bracegirdle *Mother of Hirgon:Gorinwen *Mother of Hirluin *Mother of Holman the greenhanded:Primrose Greenhanded *Mother of Horn *Mother of Horn *Mother of Hugo Boffin:Lavender Boffin *Mother of Húrin:Ildreth *Mother of Imrahil:Olwen *Mother of Imrazôr *Mother of Indis, sister of Ingwë:Iminyë *Mother of Indor:Cereth *Mother of Ingold:Brithil *Mother of Ingold *Mother of Ingwë:Iminyë *Mother of Ioreth, her sisters:Airin *Mother of Isengrim Took II:Salvia Took *Mother of Ithilbor:Fimgwieth *Mother of Ivorwen:Trevani *Mother of Ivy Goodenough:Holly Goodenough *Mother of Jessamine Boffin:Donnamira Boffin *Mother of Khamûl:Klea of shay *Mother of Lagduf:Moog *Mother of Lalia Clayhanger *Mother of Larnach:Brig *Mother of Laura Grubb:Conifera Grubb *Mother of Lavender Grubb:Conifera Grubb *Mother of Legolas of Gondolin: Tathare *Mother of Lenwë *Mother of Lily Brown:Alder Brown *Mother of Lindir:Liril *Mother of Lindórië:Ilmare *Mother of Lófar *Mother of Lóni:Nanna *Mother of Lorgan:Serlen *Mother of Lugdush:Wirg *Mother of Mablung of Ithilien:Nerwen *Mother of Mablung (Doriath):Alfirin *Mother of Mahtan:Telepsandil *Mother of Malbeth the Seer:Moswen *Mother of Malgalad:Remel *Mother of Malva Headstrong *Mother of Marach:Arameth *Mother of Marcho and Blanco;Miere, Merrie *Mother of Mat Heathertoes:Debbie Heathertoes *Mother of Mauhúr:Sarf *Mother of Meleth (Gondolin):Melrín *Mother of Menegilda Goold:Matilda Goold *Mother of Meneldor:Mithemel *Mother of Meril-i-Turinqi *Mother of Milo Burrows:Mirabella Brandybuck *Mother of Mîm:Bês *Mother of Mimosa Bunce *Mother of Míriel:Nemmírië Fínien *Mother of Mithrellas:Mithlín *Mother of Mogru *Mother of Morwen of Lossarnach *Mother of Muzgash *Mother of Náli:Már Nainsdottir *Mother of Nár:Thos *Mother of Narvi:Sig *Mother of Naugladur:Nauglanel *Mother of Nellas:Dínelloth *Mother of Nimrodel:Gloreth *Mother of Nina Lightfoot *Mother of Nob (Bree Hobbit) *Mother of Núneth *Mother of Odovacar Bolger:Jessamine Bolger *Mother of Ohtar:Dalópa *Mother of Orleg:Goll *Mother of Orontor:Rínil *Mother of Oropher:Gilwen Feiredis *Mother of Othrondir:Humleth *Mother of Pengolodh *Mother of Penlod:Lantasíre *Mother of Primula Baggins:Mirabella Took *Mother of Radbug:Thak *Mother of Radhruin *Mother of Ragnir (outlaw):Ragais *Mother of Ragnir (servant):Seol *Mother of Ragnor *Mother of Robin Smallburrow:Coral Smallburrow *Mother of Rôg:Máranis *Mother of Rosa Baggins:Mimosa Bunce *Mother of Rowlie Appledore *Mother of Ruby Bolger:Anne Bolger *Mother of Rudigar Bolger:Rosa Bolger *Mother of Rufus Burrows :Lilly Burrows *Mother of Sador Labadal:Baru *Mother of Saelon:Saelind *Mother of Sagroth *Mother of Salgant:Curulambe *Mother of Sapphira Brockhouse:Dodica Brockhouse *Mother of Shagrat:Blan *Mother of Sméagol:Roselda *Mother of Sméagol's Grandmother:Melisande *Mother of Snaga (Isengard):Krag *Mother of Snaga (Mordor):Poka *Mother of Tanta Hornblower:Brunhild Hornblower *Mother of Tar-Elendil:Oldhinel *Mother of Targon:Maril *Mother of Telchar:Tenche *Mother of The eigth of the Nazgûl:Bîr *Mother of The fifth of the Nazgûl:Seraphil *Mother of The fourth of the Nazgûl:Dûr *Mother of The ninth of the Nazgûl:Viam *Mother of The seventh of the Nazgûl:Alcariel *Mother of The sixth of the Nazgûl:Emurath of Uab *Mother of The third of the Nazgûl:Ômbril *Mother of Togo Goodbody:Mabel Goodbody *Mother of Tom Pickthorn:Amy Pickthorn *Mother of Tom *Mother of Uffo Boffin:Lavender Boffin *Mother of Ufthak:Brug *Mother of Uglúk:Keesh *Mother of Ulbar:Mizîn *Mother of Ulfang:Tosk *Mother of Ulrad *Mother of Urthel *Mother of Vëantur:Airanna *Mother of Vidugavia:Marhico *Mother of Widfara:Eoherith *Mother of Widow Rumble:Nellie Rumble *Mother of Wilibald Bolger:Nina Bolger *Mother of Will Whitfoot *Mother of Wiseman Gamwich, mother of Hob Gammidge *Mother of Zamîn:Tarin *Mother of the Great Eagle :Thornbereth *Mother of the Great Goblin:Bal *Mother of the Master of Laketown:Frida of Mack's Well *Mother of the Witch-King:Theanil *Musical elf:Estelindo Nandesron *Net Mender:Elik *New Master of Lake-Town:Rolfur *nieces of Thorin:Nál, Líf *nieces of Bilbo *No Nose:Gordmúl *Orc captain:Bolingúl *Orc Overseer (Isengard) *Orc Pitmaster(Isengard):Borgthaur *Orc Raid Commander:Gartor *Pippin's First Victim *Several daughters of Túrin *Sister of Finwe: Silwe *Sisters of Ioreth:Ivorwen, Gereth *Sisters of Legolas:Lindariel *Sister of Ragnir the Outlaw:Ragnis *Sister of Smeagol:Tilly *Sister of The fifth of the Nazgûl:Khôraphil *Son of Angbor:Drambor *Son of Aulendil:Necelwe *Son of Cirdan:Cirdur *Sons of Castamir:Castaher, Castariel *Sons of Forlong:Mabrand, Forweg *Sons of Gorbag:Murfarg *Sons of Othrondir:Orchald *Three daughters of Adalgrim and Rosa:Primrose, Pearl, Primula *Three daughters of Adelard:Hyacintha, Celia, Florence *Three daughters of Farmer Maggot:Hammy Maggot,Pomella Maggot,,Limnantha Maggot the younger *Three daughters of Meneldil:Lindien, Silmien, Eldawen *Three daughters of Morwen of Lossarnach :Tindomerel, Morveth, Márien *Truncated Ogre:Giltub *Two daughters of Denethor I:Aiavale, Fimiel *Two daughters of Ecthelion II:Maiaberiel, Firiel *Two daughters of Gorbadoc and Mirabella:Primula, Eglantine *Two daughters of Húrin I:Ruthiel, Uiel *Two daughters of Tar-Anárion:Alcarine, Mephilineth *Unidentified Isengard Orc Commander:Gazmog *Unknown Orc Scout (Mordor):Nog *Unknown Uruk Scout (Mordor) *Unnamed Cave Troll : Turrog *Unnamed Advance Marauder Orc:Argdush, Flizbag *Unnamed Corsair Captain:Middat F´rtena *Unnamed Corsair Henchman:Krel Banid *Unnamed Corsair Henchman:Tamath Hossish *Unnamed Goblin captain: Grinnah *Unnamed Goblin of the Redhorn Pass:Snarg *Unnamed Guldur Orc *Unnamed Guldur Orc Captain:Margush *Unnamed Gundabad Hunter Orc *Unnamed Gundabad Hunter Orc:Krirnak *Unnamed Gundabad Orc Berserker *Unnamed Hunter orc: Lagdush *Unnamed Isengard Blacksmith and Cook:Gaznag *Unnamed Isengard Orc (master-smith):Bugrug *Unnamed Isengard Orc:Bughrakh *Unnamed Isengard Orc:Bugud *Unnamed Isengard Orc:Frûshkul *Unnamed Isengard Orc:Nagrut *Unnamed Lord of Cair Andros *Unnamed Morannon Orc Captain (Battle of the Pelennor Fields) *Unnamed Morannon Orc:Aarlok *Unnamed Morannon Orc:Mornok *Unnamed Moria Captain:Gagraz *Unnamed Moria Orc *Unnamed Moria Orc Captain:Jargash *Unnamed Moria Orc Chieftain:Magog *Unnamed Moria Orc-Captain:Horvak *Unnamed Moria Orc: *Unnamed Moria Orc:Drisnak *Unnamed Moria Orc:Gralch *Unnamed Old Fisherman *Unnamed Olog-hai Chieftain:Urulok *Unnamed Orc chieftain (Moria): Grishlug *Unnamed Orc Commander (Isengard):Gashbuz *Unnamed Orc Informant:Radlúk *Unnamed Orc of Isengard:Lûnt *Unnamed Orc Senior Guard:Huzghash *Unnamed Orc Taskmaster:Flizpot *Unnamed Orc Torturer (Dol Guldur):Grashûkh II *Unnamed Orc Warrior (Siege of Gondor):Luftak *Unnamed Ruffian Spy: Doeth *Unnamed Stallkeeper (Esgaroth):Bortan *Unnamed Two Towers Orc:Bukot *Unnamed Uruk-hai captain:Móg *Unnamed Uruk-hai of Isengard:Grimbosh *Wife (?) of Azog, mother of Bolg *Wife of ?, mother of Egalmoth (Gondolin):Tielórë *Wife of ?, mother of Frumgar *Wife of Adalgar Bolger, mother of Rudigar, Rudibert, Ruby *Wife of Adalgrim, mother of Paladin II, Esmeralda, three daughters *Wife of Adelard, mother of Reginard, Everard, three daughters *Wife of Adrahil I *Wife of Adrahil II, mother of Finduilas, Imrahil, Ivriniel:Luinil *Wife of Aglahad, mother of Angelimar *Wife of Aldamir, mother of Hyarmendacil II *Wife of Aldor, mother of Fréa *Wife of Amandil, mother of Elendil:Oldhinel *Wife of Amdír, mother of Amroth:Galrinel *Wife of Amlaith, mother of Beleg *Wife of Anardil, mother of Ostoher *Wife of Anárion, mother of Meneldil:Meryárë *Wife of Andróg, mother of Andvír *Wife of Andwise, mother of Anson *Wife of Angbor:Ivriniel *Wife of Angelimar, mother of Adrahil II *Wife of Angrim, mother of Gorlim *Wife of Ar-Adûnakhôr, mother of Ar-Zimrathôn *Wife of Ar-Sakalthôr, mother of Ar-Gimilzôr *Wife of Ar-Zimrathôn, mother of Ar-Sakalthôr *Wife of Arador, mother of Arathorn II *Wife of Aragorn I, mother of Araglas *Wife of Aragost, mother of Aravorn *Wife of Arahad I, mother of Aragost *Wife of Arahad II, mother of Argonui *Wife of Arahael, mother of Aranuir *Wife of Aranarth, mother of Arahael *Wife of Arantar, mother of Tarcil *Wife of Aranuir, mother of Aravir *Wife of Aranwë, mother of Voronwë:Alacien *Wife of Araphant, mother of Arvedui *Wife of Araphor, mother of Argeleb II *Wife of Araval, mother of Araphant *Wife of Aravir, mother of Aragorn I *Wife of Aravorn, mother of Arahad II *Wife of Arciryas, mother of Calimmakil *Wife of Argeleb I, mother of Arveleg I *Wife of Argeleb II, mother of Arvegil *Wife of Argonui, mother of Arador *Wife of Arvegil, mother of Arveleg II *Wife of Arveleg I, mother of Araphor *Wife of Arveleg II, mother of Araval *Wife of Atanalcar:Cellinant *Wife of Atanatar I, mother of Siriondil *Wife of Atanatar II, mother of Narmacil I, Calmacil *Wife of Aulendil:Ióleth *Wife of Avranc *Wife of Axantur, mother of Ardamir, Lindissë, Cemendur:Élquassë *Wife of Bain, mother of Brand *Wife of Báin:Bris I *Wife of Balin, mother of Burin *Wife of Bandobras (Bullroarer) *Wife of Barach *Wife of Baragund, mother of Morwen *Wife of Barahir, mother of Dior and Rían *Wife of Baran, mother of Baranor and Boron *Wife of Baranor, mother of Bereg *Wife of Baranor, mother of Beregond *Wife of Bard I, mother of Bain *Wife of Beldir, mother of Belemir *Wife of Belecthor I, mother of Orodreth *Wife of Belecthor II, mother of Thorondir *Wife of Beleg, mother of Mallor *Wife of Belegorn, mother of Húrin I *Wife of Belegund, mother of Rían *Wife of Belen, mother of Beldir *Wife of Bëor, mother of Baran, Belen *Wife of Beorn, mother of Grimbeorn *Wife of Beregar:Aeluin *Wife of Beregond, mother of Belecthor II *Wife of Beregond, mother of Bergil, Borlas *Wife of Beren, mother of Beregond *Wife of Beren, mother of Emeldir *Wife of Bolg:Hinarel *Wife of Bór, mother of Borlach, Borlad, Borthand *Wife of Borin, mother of Farin *Wife of Borlas, mother of Berelach *Wife of Boromir, mother of Bregor, Andreth, Beril *Wife of Boromir, mother of Cirion *Wife of Boron, mother of Boromir, Belegor *Wife of Bosco Boffin, mother of Otto *Wife of Brand, mother of Bard II *Wife of Brego, mother of Eofor, Aldur, Baldur *Wife of Bregolas, mother of Beleth, Belegund, Baragund *Wife of Bregor, mother of Hirwen,Gilwen, Bregolas, Barahir, Bregil *Wife of Brytta, mother of Walda *Wife of Bucca Oldbuck *Wife of Calimehtar *Wife of Calimehtar, mother of unnamed daughter, Ondoher *Wife of Calimmacil, mother of Siriondil *Wife of Caliondo, mother of Malantur *Wife of Calmacil, mother of Calimehtar, Rómendacil II *Wife of Caranthir:Hríviquellë Ravennë, *Wife of Carc, mother of Roäc *Wife of Castamir:Mûrabêth *Wife of Celebrindor, mother of Malvegil *Wife of Celepharn, mother of Celebrindor *Wife of Cemendur, mother of Eärendil *Wife of Cemendur, mother of Írildë, Hallatan *Wife of Cirion, mother of Hallas *Wife of Ciryandil, mother of Hyarmendacil I *Wife of Cotman, mother of Holman Cotton *Wife of Cottar, mother of Cotman, Carl *Wife of Curufin, mother of Celebrimbor:Pelórë Apatyelpë; Lalinyë *Wife of Dáin I, mother of Grór, Frór, Thrór *Wife of Dáin II, mother of Thorin III *Wife of Denethor I, mother of Boromir, two daughters *Wife of Déor, mother of Gram *Wife of Dorlas, mother of Avranc *Wife of Dudo Baggins, mother of Daisy *Wife of Duinhir, mother of Derufin, Duilin:Rosfin *Wife of Durin I *Wife of Durin II *Wife of Durin III *Wife of Durin VI, mother of Náin I *Wife of Eärendil, mother of Anardil *Wife of Eärendur *Wife of Eärendur mother of Amlaith *Wife of Eärendur, mother of Caliondo:Airehíthe *Wife of Eärnil, mother of Ciryandil *Wife of Eärnil, mother of Eärnur *Wife of Ecthelion II, mother of two daughters, Denethor:Emeldir, Saelind *Wife of Edrahil:Meriel *Wife of Egalmoth, mother of Beren *Wife of Elboron, mother of Barahir *Wife of Eldacar, mother of Aldamir, Ornendil *Wife of Eldacar, mother of Arantar *Wife of Eldarion *Wife of Elendil, mother of Isildur and Anárion *Wife of Elendur, mother of Eärendur *Wife of Elmo, mother of Galadhon:Gilwen, Elunis *Wife of Elros, mother of Vardamir, Atanalcar, Tindómiel, Manwendil:Sírien, Azruphel *Wife of Eorl, mother of Brego *Wife of Eratan, mother of Herion *Wife of Falco Chubb-Baggins, mother of Poppy *Wife of Farin, mother of Gróin, Fundin *Wife of Farmer Maggot, mother of three daughters :Limnantha Maggot *Wife of Fengel, mother of Thengel *Wife of Ferdinand, mother of Ferdibrand *Wife of Ferumbras II, mother of Fortibras I *Wife of Fingon, mother of Gil-galad:Coleth *Wife of Flambard, mother of Adelard *Wife of Folca, mother of Folcwine *Wife of Folcwine, mother of Folcred, Fastred, Fengel *Wife of Forlong:Almiel Marileth Vanyalos *Wife of Forthwini, mother of ? *Wife of Fortinbras I, mother of Gerontius *Wife of Fram, mother of Léod *Wife of Fréa, mother of Fréawine *Wife of Fréalaf, mother of Brytta *Wife of Fréawine, mother of Goldwine *Wife of Freca, mother of Wulf *Wife of Frodo Gardner, mother of Holfast *Wife of Frumgar, mother of Fram *Wife of Fundin, mother of Balin, Dwalin *Wife of Galadhon, mother of Celeborn and Galathil :Telperien *Wife of Galador *Wife of Galathil, Mother of Nimloth:Amarie *Wife of Galdor:Duvaimben *Wife of Gálmód, mother of Gríma *Wife of Ghân, mother of Ghân-buri-Ghân *Wife of Gil-Galad:Giliath *Wife of Gilbarad, mother of Ivorwen *Wife of Gildor Inglorion:Eníril *Wife of Gimilkhâd, mother of Ar-Pharazôn *Wife of Girion *Wife of Gleowine: Airen *Wife of Glóin, mother of Gimli:Milli *Wife of Glóin, mother of Óin *Wife of Golasgil:Mariel *Wife of Goldwine, mother of Déor *Wife of Gorbulas, mother of Marmadas *Wife of Gorhendad Oldbuck *Wife of Gram, mother of Helm and Hild *Wife of Gróin, mother of Óin, Glóin *Wife of Grór, mother of Náin *Wife of Gruffo Boffin, mother of Griffo *Wife of Guilin, mother of Gwindor and Gelmir: *Wife of Gundahad Bolger, mother of Gundabald *Wife of Hador, mother of Barahir *Wife of Haldad, mother of Haleth, Haldar *Wife of Haldan, mother of Halmir *Wife of Haldar, mother of Haldan:Danyal *Wife of Halfast, mother of Halfred *Wife of Halfred, mother of Holman Greenhand *Wife of Hallas, mother of Húrin II *Wife of Halmir, mother of Hareth, Hundar, Hiril, Haldir *Wife of Hamfast of Gamwich, mother of Wiseman Gamwich *Wife of Hathol, mother of Hador *Wife of Hatholdir, mother of Orchaldor *Wife of Hazad Longbeard, mother of Tal-Elmar *Wife of Helm, mother of Haleth and Háma *Wife of Hendor (Gondolin):Míresgal *Wife of Herion, mother of Belegorn *Wife of Hildibrand, mother of Sigismond *Wife of Hirgon:Arluin *Wife of Hirluin:Ioreth, Aranel *Wife of Hobson, mother of Andwise Roper, Hamfast, May, Halfred *Wife of Holfast, mother of Harding *Wife of Holman Cotton, mother of Tolman, Wilcome *Wife of Holman the greenhanded, mother of Rowan, Halfred, Erling, Hending, Rose *Wife of Horn:Nona *Wife of Hundad, mother of Hardang *Wife of Hundar, mother of Hundad *Wife of Húrin I, mother of Túrin I, two daughters *Wife of Húrin II, mother of Belecthor I *Wife of Húrin, mother of Pelendur *Wife of Hyarmendacil I, mother of Atanatar II *Wife of Hyarmendacil II, mother of Minardil *Wife of Imlach, mother of Amlach *Wife of Imrahil, mother of Lothíriel, Erchirion, Amrothos, Elphir *Wife of Indor, mother of Aerin *Wife of Ingwë, mother of Ingwion/Ingil:Elindis *Wife of Isembard, mother of Flambard *Wife of Isembold II *Wife of Isengrim II, mother of Isumbras III *Wife of Isildur, mother of Elendur, Aratan, Ciryon, Valandil:Ilmalómë *Wife of Isilmo, mother of Tar-Minastir *Wife of Isumbras III, mother of Ferumbras II, Bandobras (Bullroarer) *Wife of Isumbras IV, mother of Fortinbras II *Wife of Ithilbor, mother of Saeros:Glamros *Wife of Larnach *Wife of Lenwë, mother of Denethor:Brethel *Wife of Léod, mother of Eorl *Wife of Lorgan:Broddun *Wife of Mablung:Magleth *Wife of Maglor:Lasbaneth *Wife of Magor, mother of Hathol *Wife of Mahtan, mother of Nerdanel:Istarnis Nernadel *Wife of Mallor, mother of Celepharn *Wife of Malvegil, mother of Argeleb I *Wife of Manwendil:Cectele *Wife of Marach, mother of Malach, Imlach *Wife of Mardil Voronwë, mother of Eradan *Wife of Marhari, mother of Forthwini *Wife of Marmadas, mother of Merimas, Mentha, Melilot *Wife of Marroc Brandybuck *Wife of Meneldil, mother of three unnamed daughters, Cemendur *Wife of Merimac, mother of Berilac *Wife of Mîm, mother of Ibun, Khîm *Wife of Minardil, mother of Minastan, Telemnar *Wife of Minastan, mother of Tarondor *Wife of Minohtar: Aerin *Wife of Náin I, mother of Thráin I *Wife of Náin II, mother of Dáin I, Borin *Wife of Náin, mother of Dáin II *Wife of Narmacil II, mother of Calimehtar *Wife of Nolondil, mother of Yávien, Oromendil, Axantur:Eluneth *Wife of Númendil, mother of Amandil *Wife of Nurwe:Nengeleth *Wife of Odo Proudfoot, mother of Olo *Wife of Óin, mother of Náin II *Wife of Olo Proudfoot mother of Sancho *Wife of Olwë mother of Eärwen:Lirillë *Wife of Ondoher, mother of Fíriel, Faramir, Artamir *Wife of Orgulas, mother of Gorbulas *Wife of Orodreth, mother of Ecthelion I, Morwen *Wife of Orodreth, mother of Finduilas Gil-galad:Eldalóte, Cellil *Wife of Orontor, mother of Fíriel *Wife of Oropher, mother of Thranduil:Nellas, Nemireth, Anorieth, Dillothel, Ethuiridh *Wife of Ostoher, mother of Rómendacil I *Wife of Pelendur, mother of Vorondil *Wife of Polo Baggins, mother of Posco, Prisca *Wife of Ponto Baggins, mother of Angelica *Wife of Rómendacil I, mother of Turambar *Wife of Rómendacil II, mother of Valacar *Wife of Rowlie Appledore:Idona Apledore *Wife of Rumil (Tirion):Tingilinde *Wife of Salgant:Mylluin *Wife of Saradas, mother of Seredic *Wife of Sigismond, mother of Rosamunda, Ferdinand *Wife of Siriondil, mother of Eärnil *Wife of Siriondil, mother of Tarannon, Tarciryan *Wife of Tar-Alcarin, mother of Tar-Calmacil *Wife of Tar-Amandil, mother of Tar-Elendil, Marien, Eärendur:Oldhinel *Wife of Tar-Anárion, mother of two daughters, Tar-Súrion *Wife of Tar-Ancalimon, mother of Tar-Telemmaitë *Wife of Tar-Ardamin, mother of Ar-Adûnakhôr *Wife of Tar-Atanamir, mother of Tar-Ancalimon *Wife of Tar-Calmacil, mother of Tar-Ardamin and Gimilzagar *Wife of Tar-Ciryatan, mother of Tar-Atanamir *Wife of Tar-Elendil, mother of Silmarien, Tar-Meneldur, Isilmë:Silmie *Wife of Tar-Minastir, mother of Tar-Ciryatan *Wife of Tar-Palantír, mother of Tar-Míriel *Wife of Tar-Súrion, mother of Tar-Telperien *Wife of Tarcil, mother of Tarondor *Wife of Tarciryan, mother of Eärnil *Wife of Tarondor, mother of Telumehtar:Mírien *Wife of Tarondor, mother of Valandur *Wife of Telumehtar, mother of Narmacil II, Arciryas *Wife of Thorin I, mother of Glóin *Wife of Thorin III *Wife of Thorondir, mother of Túrin II *Wife of Thráin I, mother of Thorin I:Bris II *Wife of Thráin II, mother of Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin, Dís *Wife of Thranduil, mother of Legolas:Arhendhiril, Emlineth, Maeglas *Wife of Thrór, mother of Thráin II:Dís I *Wife of Turambar, mother of Atanatar I *Wife of Turgon, mother of Ecthelion II:Vanimelde *Wife of Túrin II, mother of Turgon *Wife of Túrin, mother of Hador, several daughters *Wife of Ulbar, mother of Îbal *Wife of Ulfang, mother of Ulfast, Ulwarth, Uldor *Wife of Valandil *Wife of Valandil, mother of Eldacar *Wife of Vardamir, mother of Tar-Amandil, Aulendil, Vardilmë, Nolondil:Lenneleth *Wife of Vëantur, mother of Almarian:Calaerel *Wife of Vidugavia, mother of Vidumavi and Marhari *Wife of Vorondil, mother of Mardil Voronwë *Wife of Voronwë, mother of Ilverin:Netilmírë *Wife of Walda, mother of Folca *Wife of Will Whitfoot:Flora Whitfoot *Yellow-fanged Orc Notes Several Characters have several different names, due to conflicting sources.Some of these additional names could be explained as bynames, nicknames or titles though. See: Naming References *Names taken from MERP Sourcebooks, LOTRO or Fanfic Category:Characters